Welcome To Conneticut
by o-townchick
Summary: I finally fixed chapter 5 sorry I dont know what happened. I'm planning on updating soon thanx for reading plaese review.
1. Hope

Cory and Topanga have five kids three boys and two girls. Jocelyn is 15 and the oldest next theirs Kegan (girl) who is 13 followed by Conner who's 12 then Talan who is 9 and last but not least is Braden who is 2. Shawn and Angela have four kids two boys and two girls. Kacy (boy) and Jordan (girl) are 13-year-old twins then Journey (JC, girl) who's 11 then Kaleb who is 7. 

Jack and Rachel have three kids Tyler who is 15 next is Gracie who is 13 and phoenix who is 4.

Eric and his wife Hailey have one child Zach who is 7 but they are expecting.

Morgan and her husband Rick just had their first child Nova who is 3 months.

Chapter 1 

The Cory Matthews and his family live in a quiet neighborhood in Hartford Connecticut right across the street from his best friend Shawn Hunter and his Family. Cory Matthews and Angela Hunter work in the same office together as Orthodontist. Topanga is a pediatrician and Shawn is a producer so you could say they live a pretty good lifestyle. Jack and Rachel live in Hartford as well Just a few blocks away. Jack became a very successful businessman and Rachel is a veterinarian.

Eric and Hailey Matthews still live in New York right in the heart of Manhattan. Eric loves his job as a Teacher at a high school and Hailey owns a boutique.

Morgan and Rick live in Philadelphia Morgan is an intern at a magazine company and Rick is following in the footsteps of his father to become a lawyer.

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Kegan Matthews was sitting next to one of her best friend Jordan in homeroom when the announcements came on. Good Morning students just a few short notices before we begin the day. For those of that would like to try out for soccer this year they will be held on the field after school boys tryouts are Tuesday and Wednesday girls tryouts will be held Thursday and Friday. The annual talent show is coming up for those of you that would like to enter and that is all for now have a great day.

OH my gosh we are so trying out for soccer this year we've been playing club soccer for too many years now said Kegan. That sounds cool but what about cheerleading we have practice like everyday, said Jordan. We can skip a few practices besides put me you and Gracie on the same team and were unstoppable says Kegan. Ding. All right there's the bell I'll talk to you later said Jordan.

As Kegan walked down the hall to her next class she ran into Gracie. Hey Kegan. Hey Gracie oh you have to tryout for soccer with us this year said Kegan. What about cheerleading and club soccer said Gracie. What is with you guys we can miss a couple practices and we've been in club soccer like all are lives I think It's time we changed it up said Kegan. Ok well I'll talk to Jordan see at lunch said Gracie.

Now Gracie and Jordan are in the same class and were quietly talking about the tryouts. Ok so if we do make it how will we do soccer and cheerleading if the practices are the same days and same times said Jordan? Well I don't know but it sounds like fun Kegan will probably figure it out said Gracie.

It was now time for lunch and the girls sat at the tables together when they noticed a girl was sitting by herself. Hey who's the new girl said Gracie. I heard about her I think she moved from like California or something said Kegan. Are you serious who moves from California to Hartford said Gracie. I'm going to ask her if she wants to sit with us said Jordan.

Jordan walked over to where the girl was sitting. Hi I'm Jordan. Nice to meet you I'm Dakota. So how's your first day at Cambridge going asked Jordan? Its okay I guess said Dakota. Well my friends and I noticed you were sitting by yourself and wanted to know if you would like to join us asked Jordan? Really I'd love to thanks said Dakota filled with joy. Come on follow me said Jordan.

When they got up to the table Jordan introduced them. Dakota this is Kegan and Gracie. Hi said Gracie. What's Up, So did your parents really make you move here from California asked Kegan? Yeah my dad's job moved us out here said Dakota. What part of California did you live in asked Gracie? San Diego said Dakota. A couple minutes later Kacy came up to the table. Hey guys um Jordan Can I borrow two dollars asked Kacy? Sure, oh this is Dakota she just moved here from California said Jordan. Hi I'm Kacy nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too said Dakota. See you guys later said Kacy. Oh my gosh you guys know him asked Dakota? Yeah he's kind of my brother said Jordan. Wait a minute you mean you guys live in the same house have the same parents asked Dakota? We even shared the same womb said Jordan laughing. So you like him asked Kegan? Well I don't really know him but he's definitely an option said Dakota.

Later that day Kegan went home to find her mom in the kitchen with Braden. Hey mom said Kegan. Your home early I thought you had cheerleading practice asked Topanga? It was cancelled said Kegan. Where's Conner asked Topanga? He just ran upstairs to put down his stuff, I thought you weren't coming home till later said Kegan. Well I only have one more patient and their not coming in till another hour so I just picked up Braden from daycare and decided to check up on my lovely kids Topanga said Sarcastically. Kegan, Conner yelled from upstairs. Kegan you will never believe what's going on with… he paused when he walked into the kitchen and saw his mother. Going on with what asked Topanga? Um what's going on with the world today said Conner nervously. Right said Topanga I'm going back to the office keep an eye on your brother for me. Sure said Kegan. As soon as Topanga left Conner started talking again. Josie got herself into some deep trouble said Conner. Then Tyler busted through the back door. Where is she asked Tyler? Upstairs come on said Conner. Wait a minute what's going on asked Kegan? You'll see when we get upstairs said Conner.

At the Hunters (Shawn) house Kacy was in his room when Jordan knocked on the door. Come in said Kacy. Hey what you doing asked Jordan? Just some homework said Kacy. Cool so I was wondering what did you think about Dakota asked Jordan? Kacy looked up at her. She's cool why asked Kacy. Well she said that she thought you were cute and Kacy cut her off. She likes me asked Kacy? Well she said she doesn't like you because she doesn't know you but she said you were an option said Jordan. What does that mean asked Kacy? Basically if you like her she likes you said Jordan. Then she realized Kacy had a smile on his face.

Ok I know I haven't covered all the characters but first I need you to tell me if I should keep going with this story so please tell me what you think.


	2. You

Chapter Two All right Zach here is what we must do to help out your mom before she has the new baby. Now she's going to be a little uptight for the next couple weeks and stressed out about everything so here is the game plan do exactly what she asks you when she ask you to do it trust me I know from experience said Eric. What if she asks me to jump out the window asked Zach? 

She won't, said Eric?

What if she wants me to jump on the bed asked Zach?

She won't, said Eric?

What If, (Eric cut him off)

Zach just do what she says ok said Eric.

Ok said Zach.

(Ok so as you can tell I'm just making this up as I go along but I'll try and bring some meaning to this. Just think of it as improve writing if there is such a thing)

Tyler, Conner, Kegan, and Jocelyn were upstairs in the bathroom.

Ok I still have no idea what's going on said Kegan.

Then she looked at what Jocelyn was holding.

Oh my gosh is that a pregnancy test asked Kegan?

Do you have to tell the whole world asked Jocelyn?

Sorry, so is it positive asked Kegan?

I don't know its not done yet said Jocelyn.

What are we going to do if it is asked Tyler?

You know this would of never happened if you guys would of kept your legs closed and your zippers up said Conner.

Conner! said Kegan.

No he's right said Tyler.

Plus you guys are like practically cousins said Conner

But were not said Jocelyn

What's going to happen when you guys tell mom and dad asked Kegan?

Yeah they don't even know you guys are dating said Conner.

Were not sure if we have to tell them anything yet said Tyler.

Ding Dong

I'll get said Conner.

It was Jordan and Kacy.

You guys are never going to believe what's going on said Conner.

What are you talking about asked Kacy?

Follow me said Conner.

Once they got in the bathroom Jordan saw the test.

Oh my gosh Tyler you knocked her up said Jordan.

We don't know yet said Tyler.

Well now we do said Jocelyn.

Everyone looked at her.

Its blue said Josie.

What dose that mean, boy asked Conner?

No that means its negative said Kegan.

That means there's no baby, your not pregnant yes, said Tyler.

Tyler picked her up and kissed her.

Wait no more of that. No more sex, kissing, hugging nothing I shouldn't even be touching you right now said Tyler.

I guess we can all breathe again said Kacy.

Why did you stop asked Talan who came up out of nowhere?

Oh uh we were having a contest said Josie filled with joy.

Why were you guys in the bathroom asked Talan?

Change of scenery said Tyler.

So who took the pregnancy test asked Talan?

What are you talking about said Josie?

The box that's right there it a pregnancy test I'm not stupid said Talan?

Ok its mines but if you tell anyone I will kill you not even JC said Josie.

To late but don't worry your secret is safe with me said Journey.

They heard the front door open.

Hey guys I'm home said Cory.

Ok everyone separate we don't want him getting suspicious said Josie.

Conner went into his room, Josie and Tyler went to the bonus room, JC and Talan went to his room and Jordan, Kacy, and Kegan went to her room.

Where is everyone asked Cory?

Upstairs said Tyler.

Cory passed the bathroom on the way to Conner's room.

A pregnancy test in the guest bathroom said Cory softly to himself.

Cory walked up to Conner's doorway.

Hey, was you mom here earlier asked Cory

Yeah I think she got here a little bit earlier than Josie but she left about a half hour ago said Conner.

Cory Yelled Down The Hall.

Whoever doesn't live here and would like to stay for dinner say I said Cory.

No one answered.

Topanga isn't cooking said Cory.

I! Said Jordan, Kacy, JC, and Tyler.

Cory went back downstairs curious about the box he was holding he decided to wait for Topanga to come home to discuss it.

At Gracie's house she was upstairs playing with Phoenix and Rachel was in the family room reading a book when Jack came through the front door. Jack walked right past Rachel without saying a word.

The papers are here said Rachel.

Did you sign them asked Jack?

No said Rachel.

Jack sat down next to Rachel.

Good because I still think we can make this work said Jack.

No Jack it's to late we've been fighting for months and we have tried everything to make this marriage work said Rachel.

What about the kids. Phoenix is going to grow up not knowing what its like to have a real family said Jack.

Ok well hold off on the divorce but we need to spend sometime apart said Rachel.

Ok anything to make this work said Jack.

Where's Tyler asked Rachel?

At Cory's he's staying for dinner said Jack.

Well when he gets back were telling them said Rachel.

Ok said Jack.

All right so as you can see I'm making this up as I go along but I'll try to spice it up especially with Eric and his family plus I'll bring in some Shawn and Angela and Morgan's family. So tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.


	3. Like

Chapter Three 

Angela Hunter was in the kitchen reading the mail when her husband came home from work.

Hey guys I'm home said Shawn.

When Shawn heard no answer he called out again.

Any one home asked Shawn?

In here said Angela.

Hey honey said Shawn as he kissed her on the cheek.

How was your day asked Angela?

Aw it was okay and yours said Shawn.

Same as everyday answered Angela.

So where is everybody I don't hear anyone screaming or stuff breaking said Shawn.

That's because everyone is at Cory and Topanga's except for Kaleb he's around here somewhere said Angela.

The phone rang.

Hello answered Shawn.

Hey Shawn um I kind of have some bad news said Alan Matthews.

Is Amy okay asked Shawn worriedly?

Angela looked at Shawn.

She's fine it's Mr.Feeny he died earlier this morning said Alan.

What, why, how Asked Shawn.

Shawn said Angela concerned.

He died in his sleep said Alan. Look Shawn I need you to tell everyone ok.

Yeah sure said Shawn.

Were planning a funeral for next Saturday said Alan.

Ok see then sad Shawn.

Baby what's wrong asked Angela?

Mr. Fenny is… dead said Shawn.

What said Angela?

Tears began to run down Shawn's face as they hugged.

Back at the Matthews house Cory was wondering why is there a pregnancy test is Topanga pregnant again.

Topanga Came through the kitchen door home from work again.

Hi honey what are you making asked Topanga?

Uh just something said Cory.

We've never had something before she answered jokingly.

Topanga you don't have to pretend said Cory.

What are you talking about asked Topanga?

I Know said Cory.

I still have know idea what you're talking about said Topanga.

I know your pregnant again even though we decided not to have anymore kids you still could of told me said Cory.

Cory I'm not pregnant said Topanga.

Well you should of told me you thought you were said Cory.

The last time I thought I was pregnant was three years ago before we had Braden said Topanga.

So you didn't take a pregnancy test said Cory.

No answered Topanga.

So whose is this asked Cory as he showed Topanga the box.

I know short Chapter but I'm putting the pieces together so everybody can join their problems at Mr. Fenny's Funeral. So please review thanks for reading.


	4. My

Chapter 4 

Divorce Gracie said as she looked at her parents from the stairs.

Gracie said Jack Shocked.

Are you kidding me asked Gracie?

Were not getting a divorce we just need some space from each other to try and work out some problems were having said Rachel.

How are you supposed to work out your problems if you don't see each other asked Gracie?

Look sweetie this is something we have to do if we want to be a happier family said Jack.

I'm happy now said Gracie.

Well your father and I aren't so… Rachel got cut off.

I don't even want to listen to you guy right now I'm leaving said Gracie as she dashed out the door.

Gracie Get back here right now Rachel yelled out to her but Gracie never even looked back.

Cory if this is a joke it's not funny anymore said Topanga.

Am I laughing said Cory?

So your telling me that one of our girls took this test said Topanga.

Cory just stared at her.

Kegan, Jocelyn yelled Topanga.

Do you think she knows asked Kegan as they walked down the stairs?

I hope not answered Josie.

Follow me said Topanga as she met them at the bottom of the stair well.

Oh yeah she knows said Kegan.

The girls followed their mother into the kitchen where they saw their father. They watched Topanga open a drawer and pull out the pregnancy test.

Ok lets be real you guys both know what this is. So my question is who took it asked Topanga?

The girls looked at each other.

I don't have all day said Topanga.

Its mines said Josie.

Josie said Cory disappointed.

Kegan can you please go back upstairs said Cory.

Sorry Jo said Kegan as she went back upstairs.

She smiled at here little sister. Kegan ran upstairs and told everyone. They all left now it was just Kegan, Conner and Talan who were listening in.

Jocelyn how could you let this happen asked Cory?

Nothing is wrong ok I'm not…its negative said Jocelyn.

It doesn't matter what the results are you shouldn't be doing those things in the first place said Topanga.

I'm not the only one in the world who does it said Jocelyn.

Just because everyone one else is doing it doesn't mean you have to said Cory.

I didn't do it because everyone else is doing it I did it because I love she stopped herself immediately.

Are you serious Jocelyn you don't even know what love is and who says he loves you back said Topanga.

He's not like that said Jocelyn.

Ok I've heard enough said Conner talking to Kegan and Talan. The three of them burst into the kitchen.

Mom lighten up she's had a bad enough day already and I know she's sorry about what she did because that's all she could say to me while she was crying her eyes out. Plus I know the guy and he would never do anything to hurt Josie.

Dad have you ever known Josie to do anything just because everyone else is said Kegan.

Yeah I think they might be in even more love then you guys aid Talan.

Everyone heard Braden's cries from upstairs.

This is not over yet you are still going to get punished Topanga said as she left the kitchen with Cory following.

Thanks you guys for sticking up for me said Jocelyn.

What are we here for if we can't bail you out said Talan?

Yeah except for the fact that your still gong to get grounded.

It's ok at least I learned a lesson said Jocelyn.

Yeah next time dispose the evidence said Kegan.

Gracie ran all the way to Jordan and Kacy house. She saw them along with JC about to go inside.

Jordan said Gracie.

Gracie what are you doing here its getting dark asked Kacy.

I just need to talk to you guys said Gracie.

Jordan could tell had had been crying.

Gracie what's wrong asked Jordan.

Can we talk about it inside asked Gracie?

Sure said Jordan.

When they walked in the house they saw Shawn and Angela Crying.

Mom dad what's wrong asked JC.

Uh, well you guys Mr. Fenny died Shawn said whipping away his tears.

What said Jordan?

Oh my gosh said JC.

I think I'm going to go home now it's getting pretty dark said Gracie.

Do you want me to drop you off asked Shawn?

It's ok I need a run said Gracie.

Wait what about the thing you wanted to talk about asked Jordan.

It can wait said Gracie.

You sure asked Jordan?

Yeah said Gracie.

Ok call me when you get home said Jordan.

Ok said Gracie walking out the front door.

When she got home she was still furious with her parents.

In case you guys didn't know Mr.Fennys dead how's that for your happier family said Gracie as she ran upstairs past her parents.

Tyler walked into her room.

I heard about the divorce thing said Tyler. It sucks I know but why do you have to be such a drama queen all the time.

I can't help how I fell said Gracie.

You're not the only with problems okay I almost had a heart attack today because I thought I got Josie pregnant said Tyler.

Wow said Gracie

So now my parents are breaking apart and Mr. Fenny is dead and I have 10 million other things going through my mind right now that I wish would go away. Anyways what I'm trying to say is you're not the only one with feelings so just try not to where them on your sleeves said Tyler.

Okay said Gracie.

Rachel it's true I just talked to Shawn and I just told Cory and Eric said Jack.

Oh no said Rachel who started to shed tears.

Ok so that took a couple of months even though I finished writing this chapter last month and already started chapter 6 and a new story. Next time I'll try not to keep you waiting so long so tell me what you think.


	5. Story

Ch. 5 

The next morning in homeroom Kegan and Jordan were talking about the previous days events.

So what happened with Josie asked Jordan?

Well she confessed but is grounded and my moms taking her to get tested for stuff said Kegan.

I thought her and Tyler did all that before they started doing stuff said Jordan.

They did but you know my mom. Anyways I can't believe Mr. Fenny is gone said Kegan.

I know he was like a grandfather to us said Jordan.

At least he lived a long life said Kegan.

Oh before I forget something's up with Gracie she came over yesterday and she was all bummed said Jordan.

Talk to her next period its probably nothing to serious, right said Kegan.

I guess…. Hey I think Kacy is interested in Dakota said Jordan.

Really you should try and set them up said Kegan.

Ok today at lunch said Jordan.

The bell rang.

See you later said Kegan.

When Jordan got to class she saw Gracie sitting in her normal seat.

Hey said Jordan.

What's up said Gracie?

What did you want to talk to me about asked Jordan?

Oh nothing I fixed it. Hey Jordan…. Do you think I'm a drama queen asked Gracie?

Honestly sometimes you blow things a little out of proportion but not really. Does that have anything to do with what was bothering you yesterday asked Jordan?

No just wondering said Gracie.

At lunch Kacy came over to the table where the four girls were sitting.

What's up guys said Kacy.

Hey Kac you remember Dakota said Jordan.

Of course how you doing asked Kacy.

Good said Dakota blushing.

Well see you guys later said Kacy.

Oh my gosh I still can't believe he's your brother said Dakota.

He totally came over here to check you out said Kegan.

I think he likes you he's definitely going to ask you out said Gracie.

Really like on a date asked Dakota.

A date this is middle school when someone says, "Will you go out with me?" it means will you be my girlfriend said Jordan.

Yeah then you guys can go on dates said Gracie.

Don't worry about giving it up he's not that kind of guy said Kegan.

Yeah he's only been with like two girls said Gracie.

You mean like do it with him said Dakota.

Yeah what else did you think we meant asked Gracie?

I don't know I've never done it before said Dakota.

What said Jordan?

You're a virgin said Gracie.

Yeah she answered.

Oh my gosh said Kegan.

Hey why don't you come over after school to hang out I'm sure Kacy wont mind said Jordan.

Sure said Dakota.

At Cambridge High School Tyler saw Jocelyn in the hallway.

Jo yelled Tyler.

Jocelyn turned around and walked toward him.

Hey how did it go yesterday ask Tyler?

As bad as it possibly could they grounded me for two months and I can't go anywhere for at least three weeks said Jocelyn.

What that's crazy said Tyler.

I know said Jocelyn.

I bet my parents are going to be even harder on me said Tyler.

I didn't tell them it was you said Jocelyn.

What why not asked Tyler?

Because they dint need to know and you come over all the time so we can still see each other if your not grounded too said Jocelyn.

Oh so does that mean I'll be over your house everyday asked Tyler?

Mhm said Jocelyn.

The bell rang. Tyler lifted her chin and kissed her.

See you later said Tyler

Bye Said Jocelyn.

Ok so not much but the funeral is coming up soon and the whole family will be there so get ready for some drama. Please review and like I always say sorry for taking so long hopefully I'll update within the next couple weeks. Thanx for reading : )


End file.
